


The Ring

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Paranoia, Short & Sweet, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Set post season 7. Emma and Regina are married, and Regina notices that Emma has stopped wearing her wedding ring. It takes a little while, but Regina finally musters up the courage to ask why.Taken from a comment on my post "Taking SwanQueen Prompts."





	The Ring

It wasn’t long after Regina united the realms that she noticed her beloved wife had stopped wearing her wedding ring. It had been weeks since she’d seen it on her wife’s finger. This brought about an intense feeling of unease and paranoia. Did Emma not love her anymore? Was she not good enough as a wife? What had she done that would make Emma take off her ring?

Regina swallowed nervously as she sat across from the blonde at the dinner table. Emma was cutting into the baked chicken enthusiastically, smiling away as though nothing was amiss.

This smile fell and was swiftly replaced by a look of confusion upon seeing the uncertainty on Regina’s face. Emma stopped cutting her chicken and set her silverware down on the plate.

“Gina? What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing,” Regina said quickly.

Emma’s brows furrowed. “You’re lying,” she said.

“Did you really just use your superpower on me?”

“I can’t control it, Gina. It’s automatic,” said Emma, “and besides, I don’t need it to know when you’re lying to me. What gives?”

Regina sighed heavily and hung her head in shame. “I— I’ve just noticed that you haven’t been wearing your ring lately,” she said. She met Emma’s gaze with tears in her eyes. “Do you still love me, Emma?”

Emma was silent for what felt like an eternity, staring at Regina in a blend of horror and hurt. She struggled to find her voice.

“Regina, no,” she rasped, “Don’t ever think that.” She choked back her tears. “Of course I still love you! And I always will! You wanna know why I haven’t been wearing my ring? Because every day, I go out and fight monsters, witches, and evil fairies, and the last thing I want is for any of those bastards to get their filthy hands on it. I don’t want it to get damaged, or worse, destroyed. Don’t you see? I don’t wear it because I want to protect it, just like I want to protect you, Regina, and Henry. Don’t ever think that I’ve stopped loving you, because that’s never going to happen.”

Regina sobbed, and her lip trembled as she spoke. “You promise?” she rasped.

Emma offered a small nod and a reassuring smile as she took hold of her wife’s hand, squeezing it tight. “I promise,” she whispered.

Their lips met, and all was well within the Swan-Mills household.


End file.
